


you picked this life, so take it

by ghostrhi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Guns, Like Lots, internal religious struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrhi/pseuds/ghostrhi
Summary: a poem i wrote abt jeremy dooley and joining fahc and tense religious struggles





	you picked this life, so take it

WARNING: the first time you fire a gun in a gunfight you’ll miss and hit the boy made of gold and you’ll find that no matter how thick the gold plating is; you can always draw blood.

WARNING: the first time you get shot it’ll hurt. a lot.

WARNING: the first time you get shot you’ll flinch at video game gunfire for a month afterwards and you’ll wake up in the middle of the night because your right shoulder will ache like a dull knife digging out a bullet

WARNING: you’ll always care even when you say you don’t. even when you’re tied to a chair and spitting blood you’ll say you don’t. even when the time spent tied to the chair seems to be endless and they say they’re not coming you’ll say you don’t.

WARNING: don’t think, shoot.

WARNING: god doesn’t exist. or, at the very least, the god who allows people like you to walk the streets of a city as grimy as this is a different god to who people worship. the cross you used to carry around your neck had its chain snap in a gunfight. when you pick it up your fingers will burn and you’ll leave it on the floor of the warehouse, unsure if the pain felt was real or god exacting punishment.

WARNING: don’t shoot, think.

WARNING: judgement day will not come as it has already gone. you won’t know when, exactly, but your heart was weighed by a feather after your first fist fight and before the first time you searched a body for money.

WARNING: when your hands are in cuffs and your heart beating so hard your chest hurts and there’s adrenaline flowing through your veins it won’t matter what god thinks because you’ve made your own heaven and your own hell.

WARNING: you’re not a god but it sure as fuck feels like it.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this to my tumblr (@ghostrhi) ages ago and i realized that i never posted it onto here??


End file.
